objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/So, any TBrawlFScience replacements for Saranctha for now?
Saranctha's on his phone and he can't even paint something. So yeah who's volunteering? I will make it THREE people if you like. But hey, if The Walking Dead Remaker decides to help me, then cool! Minor Changes Well, yeah. We can have them ALL have the same limbs. Just like BattleOTO, because Straw has feet and Slurpy doesn't. *Clam - If you don't know, Clam needs arms on her mermaid body. See POE for an example. (she's at the bottom) *Genie Bottle - Genie Bottle should have a mouth, and have her body looking more like a genie-bottle. *Plasma Orb - Probably should be more Plasma-Orb like. So, uh, here's what I'm planning. *Oak - Should be a piece of oak with no arms. (MALE) *DVD-Y - I have no idea what that is. All I have to say is he has legs like CD-Y. (MALE) *Sonic Ring Box - Has arms and legs and is basically the Sonic Ring Box. (MALE) *Sand - Not sure how to plan this one, but his legs should be the same size as his body, unlike Dusty. (MALE) *Laser Pointer - Is a laser pointer. She should have arms and legs. (FEMALE) *Plague Flask - Plague Flask should probably be like Snape. Has legs only. (MALE) *Bonfire - The fire part should be where his face should go. Has both arms and legs. (MALE) *Danger Wrap - Should be the Danger Wrap, with arms instead of legs. (FEMALE) *Freeze Fan - Should be the powerup in Kirby Air Ride. Same limbs as Snowflake. (FEMALE) *Flashlight - Should be a flashlight. Same limbs as Glowstick. (FEMALE) *Rune - Should be a rune with a magnet-shaped inscription on it. Same limbs as Magnet. (FEMALE) *Battleaxe - Should be a Battleaxe which is making a peace sign. Same limbs as Axe. (FEMALE) *Fungus - Basically should be a fungi. Has no limbs. (MALE) *Oreo - Should be a devilish Oreo cookie holding a gigantic bazooka. Has both arms and legs. (MALE) *Electric Mixer - Should be an electric mixer. Same limbs as Cauldron. (MALE) *Glass Pane - Should be a mosaic carving depicting plasma orb. Has both arms and legs. (FEMALE) *Analog Watch - Should be a childish analog watch. Has arms only. (MALE) *Lightsaber - Should be a pink lightsaber. Has legs only. (FEMALE) *Cinnamon - Should be a cinnamon roll. Same limbs as Swiss Roll. (MALE) PLANNED RIPOFFS *Cake Stack - Should be a gigantic cake stack. Has both arms and legs. (FEMALE) *Ray Gun - Should be a Ray Gun. Has arms only. (MALE) *Chill Satellite (Replaces Unknown Plant Species) - Should be a UFO with blue flamethrowers which spew liquid nitrogen for hands and for a wire on the body to connect the hands with them. Has arms only. (GENDER UNKNOWN) *Sound Storybook Treasury - Should be the one that hosts Object Wildness and have X's for eyes. Has no limbs despite being the most horrible contestant. (FEMALE) *Plasma Whip - Should be the same thing as Zero Suit Samus's plasma whip. Is a psycho and is holding a plasma whip gun. Same limbs as Bullet. (MALE) *Easter Egg - Should be an easter egg wearing a bunny mask. Same limbs as Eggy. (FEMALE) *Remote Controlled Car - Should be a red remote controlled car. Has both arms and legs, but when he's moving, has no limbs. (MALE) *Twill - Should be a twill. Holds a shotgun and has both arms and legs. (MALE) *Carnation - Should be a flower with pointed edges on the petal. To avoid Studio MDHR issues, the petals are yellow and the middle of the flower is brown. Has arms only. (FEMALE) *Topiary - Should be a topiary of a lion. The limbs are the topiary lion's legs, the front legs being the arms, and the back feet being the legs. (MALE) *Lock - Should be a police lock. Has arms only. Is your typical police arresting TFFM lovers. (MALE) *Hourglass - Should be a blue hourglass. Nothing else, but has the same limbs as Meeple Watch. (FEMALE) *Lunchbag - Should be a lunchbag depicting TFFM with a X over it. Has legs only. (MALE) *Ocarina - Should be a green ocarina. Same limbs as Flute. (MALE) *Palm Tree - Should be a palm tree. Is basically hawaiified. Same limbs as Christmas Tree, has a total hate on Shamrock, being the opposite of the Holly X Christmas Tree. (FEMALE) *Nozzle - Should look like those Nozzles in Super Mario Sunshine. Mouth is the nozzle end. Same limbs as Pot. (MALE) *Ammobox - Should be an ammobox. Has both arms and legs. (MALE) *Howler - Should be a typical Howler from Harry Potter. Same limbs as Speech Bubble, but the left hand is replaced with a silvery clawed hand. Also has a big mouth. (MALE) *Gyro - Should look like the Gyro from the Gyro Attack, green. Same limbs as wheel. (MALE) *Shamrock - Should be a four-leaf clover. Has the same limbs as Holly. (MALE) *Medusa Head - Should be a Medusa Head. That's all I can say. What else do you need? (FEMALE) *Mug - Should be a Mug with the same 1900's looks. He's fully black-and-white. (MALE) *Wreath - Should be a wreath. It's like Donut, except the middle of his mouth should look like the mouth of a Whispering Death from How to Train your Dragon and the eyes should look like creepy eyes. (MALE) *Peach - Should be a peach. Has both arms and legs, also is beautiful and holds a parasol. (FEMALE) *Tempo - Should be some sorta melody. Same limbs as Disco Ball. (FEMALE) *Moneystack - Should be a moneybundle. Same limbs as Coinstack. (MALE) *Military Tank - Should be a military tank. Holds a flag saying "IHATETFFM" (yes big personality change owo). Same limbs as Flag. (but where would the feet be?) (MALE) *Steampunk Googles - Should be steampunk googles. Holds a cog. Has the same limbs as Magic Wand. (FEMALE) *Ranger Bow - Should be a ranger bow. Should be like a centaur, two. (no what the limbs should be, sorry) (MALE) *Cringy Object - Should be the badly drawn version of Magic Orb. Not the same as Atsukodoot. Same limbs as Magic Orb & Gingerbread Object/Head. (MALE) *Tackle Box - Should be a tacklebox. Has the same limbs as Fish Float. (MALE) *??? - Should be... something... unknown... (UNKNOWN) Category:Blog posts